Watermark
by Rosethorn2
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have been fighting again...Shuichi reflects on Yuki and Ryuichi reflects on them both.


**Notes:** Just something random that came to me… Keep something in mind: I don't hate Yuki, but from what I saw of the anime (yes, this _is_ based on the anime), Yuki was not—shall we say—overly warm and fuzzy with Shuichi. I'd imagine that they'd have some _really_ nasty fights.

To me, they don't fit together quite right. The relationship's unhealthy. So if Yuki seems a bit cruel here, it's just a reflex action of everything that he's been through, plus the fact that Shuichi always seems to bring out the worst in him. Some of the things that are mentioned here also allude to depression (of the clinical variety). I would think _anyone_ who went through what Yuki did would be depressed, so there are a few signs of it here.

**Pairings:** YukiShuichi, slight RyuichiShuichi, slight ToumaYuki

**Warnings:** Shounen ai (it's Gravi…one would think the warnings would be if it _wasn't_ shounen ai), and some angst (not the suicidal variety, but there's sadness)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

Watermark  
By Rosethorn

It had been a rather dismal day, all things considered. Another fight with Yuki, another scolding from K, another…another _everything_—all of it negative, though it was mainly the fight with Yuki that had him down. He loved Yuki; he really did, but it seemed that they were doing nothing but fighting, each time with more hurtful words said to each other. The latest battle had been over something as trivial as dinner that night…

oOOo

_"Ne, Yuki…" Shuichi asked his lover as they sat together on the couch. He didn't hear a response from Yuki, but the fact that the golden-haired man had lowered his book indicated that he was paying attention. "What do you think of going out somewhere for dinner tonight?" Yuki snorted._

_"Why should we go anywhere? All that's around here is overpriced food that tastes horrible. Not to mention all the crowds…" Shuichi sighed and nodded._

_"True. But for some reason I just want to go out and have dinner…it's just one night, Yuki," he persisted. "What's the harm? I'll make sure to go in disguise and we can go to that club down the street. They have good food, and the price is reasonable." He started to get excited. "Yeah! We could dress up a bit and—"_

_"No," Eiri interrupted coldly. Shuichi froze and turned, looking at Eiri with a confused expression on his face._

_"Why are you so against going anywhere any more? We used to go out to places at least every week…I miss it," he said softly. He placed one of his hands on Yuki's knee. "It's almost as if you don't like doing things with me any more…" His violet eyes plead with his lover to deny the statement. Yuki's golden eyes harden._

_"Why must you turn any refusal I make into a personal attack against you?" he asked, pushing Shuichi's hand roughly off his knee. He got up abruptly and walked down the hallway, Shuichi still sitting on the couch in shock. Soon, Shuichi's own eyes harden, and he walked down the hallway after Yuki…_

oOOo

It got rather ugly after that, Shuichi thought to himself, wincing. He remembered what Yuki had said to him at the end of the fight in great detail…

oOOo

You_ think that _I'm_ being unreasonable?! Look at yourself, Shuichi! You only care about wanting to go out and party, with no regard for the consequences. And even if I _did_ agree to this excursion, you'd only spend the entire time dancing with anyone that would cast you a 'come hither' look. It's embarrassing. _You're_ embarrassing."_

oOOo

"Shuichi?" came a voice from the doorway, causing the singer to jump. He looked up quickly to see Sakuma Ryuichi standing in the doorway of the empty practice room. Ryuichi's eyes were that of an adult, rather than the childish eyes he normally exuded. He walked over to his friend and sat down, pulling out a handkerchief. Wordlessly he handed it to the pink-haired man, who merely looked at it.

"You're crying," Ryuichi said as an explanation. Shuichi's eyes widened as he placed a hand on his cheek, only to feel the moisture that had passed down it. He looked back down at the handkerchief before looking at its owner.

"T-thank you," he said softly, taking the piece of cloth and wiping his eyes. The other singer merely shook his head and smiled softly.

"Think nothing of it," he replied. He waited a few more moments before placing a hand over Shuichi's remaining hand—which had been resting limply in the normally cheerful singer's lap. "Want to talk about it?" Shuichi shook his head and smiled bitterly.

"Just another fight," he said flatly before sighing. "You'd think that we'd learn how to get around these spats now…it's been four years already." Ryuichi put his arm around Shuichi.

"Sometimes people can say really awful things…even when they've been together for a long time and really love each other…" he said softly. Shuichi glared at him.

"I know that! I'm not four years old, Sakuma-san!" Ryuichi's eyes widened slightly at the angry tone. He stood and knelt down in front of the other singer.

"Shuichi," he said softly. "I know that I'm saying something rather simple, but sometimes it's the simple things that we have the hardest time learning." Shuichi hung his head and nodded.

"I know, Sakuma-san—"

"How many times must I tell you that my name is Ryuichi?" the man in question interrupted, smiling slightly. Shuichi returned the smile hesitantly before beginning to blush.

"Sorry, Sa—Ryuichi-san," he said, eyes dropping to stare at the floor. Ryuichi chuckled softly and placed two fingers under Shuichi's chin to raise the other man's eyes to meet his own. Still slightly watery eyes met his own calm ones, and Ryuichi found himself trying to remember to breathe.

You're beautiful, his mind told Shuichi reverently, but his mouth stayed closed. Shuichi was with Yuki, and if that made him happy—for the most part—then Ryuichi was going to do all in his power to _keep_ that happiness alive—even when it meant sacrificing his own feelings in the process to keep the two together. Touma had commented on his almost masochistic tendencies towards the man more than once.

oOOo

_"You love him, don't you Ryuichi," the executive of NG Records said softly, staring at his friend from behind his desk. Ryuichi looked up quickly, eyes over-bright. He nodded, a sad, ironic smile gracing his face._

_"I do, Touma. Ironic, isn't it?" he asked, staring down at his hands (which were currently resting on his lap). Touma narrowed his eyes at the brunette man, wordlessly ordering Ryuichi to continue. Ryuichi smile turned slightly bitter. "Ironic that the men we are in love with are in love with each other." Touma's eyes get a glimmer that warned of bodily damage if Ryuichi continued on the same thread of conversation._

_"If you're in love with Shindou-san, Ryuichi," he said, voice shaking slightly with fury. "Then why do you still persist in seeing him and Eiri together?" Ryuichi shrugged._

_"I love him," he said simply. "If being with Uesugi-san is what makes him happy, then I will not sacrifice his happiness for my own." Touma's glare changed to one of empathy._

_"I understand," he said softly.  
_

oOOo

"It was about dinner," Shuichi said softly, causing Ryuichi to jump.

"Pardon?" he asked, staring at the man before him. Shuichi smiled sadly.

"The fight. It was about dinner, but not—if that makes any sense," he said, looking down at his hands again. Ryuichi reached down to take Shuichi's hands in his and squeezed them gently. Shuichi looked up again. "It ended with him telling me that he was embarrassed with me; that I was an embarrassment," he ended, eyes becoming over-bright again. Fury quickly filled his chest, and he found himself wrapping his arms around the slender man, drawing him to his own chest. Shuichi, when truly hurt, didn't wail loudly, but cried almost silently. Ryuichi held him tightly, rocking to and fro slightly. His head bent down and his lips rested in Shuichi's hair.

How many times, he thought angrily to himself. How many times have I had to comfort Shuichi when the bastard he lives with hurts him? And every time Shuichi goes back for more. Ryuichi sighed. But still, he continued, suddenly very tired. He makes Shuichi happy for the most part. And I will not force myself upon him. Ever.

When the strawberry-haired man's sobs had eased, Ryuichi loosened his arms, and dug out another handkerchief.

"I've learned to carry extras," he said dryly, earning a watery chuckle from the man in his arms. He deftly wiped the tears from Shuichi's face and tapped him lightly on the nose. "Feel better?" Shuichi nodded, looking up at the man who had—along with Hiroshi—been there for him through everything regarding Yuki. Hell, he'd been there for everything regarding _any_thing. Looking up, he studied the face of his once-idol.

Brown hair, somewhat reminiscent of his own hairstyle framed a somewhat pale face, with large sometimes green, sometimes blue, sometimes purple eyes. Right now, the eyes were a deep blue-violet, and held a great amount of concern and a healthy dose of anger. There was something else in those eyes as well…but it was something Shuichi couldn't quite decipher, but whatever it was made him feel very warm inside. Comfortable. Wanted. He placed his head on Ryuichi's chest and breathed deeply, soaking in the warm, somewhat spicy scent that was purely Ryuichi. He could feel Ryuichi's sudden intake of breath and felt the singer's arms tighten again around his frame. Could feel Ryuichi's breath in his hair. He found himself beginning to fall asleep.

Odd, he thought to himself before sleep overtook him. I never feel this around Yuki… They rested together in the empty practice room for a few more hours, each drawing comfort from the other's presence. When Shuichi woke, it was to the sound of his cell going off. Giving a soft groan and being woken up from such a good nap, he moved to stretch, only to realize that he was still being held in the arms of one Sakuma Ryuichi. A blush spread across his face. His phone rang again, distracting him from the man who was holding him.

"Moshi moshi?" he answered hesitantly.

"Shuichi?" came the worried voice of his lover. Shuichi immediately sat up straight, much to the dismay of Ryuichi, who had just woken up a few moments before. "Yuki?"

"Shuichi…I…Come home," Yuki said softly. Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed. "I miss you, Shuichi…"

"I…I miss you too, Yuki," the other man replied, getting a small smile before frowning again. "But what you said hurt, Yuki." No response. "Yuki?"

"So are you coming home?" the golden-eyed man asked finally. Shuichi's frown deepened. He shook his head sadly.

"I need some time still, Yuki…I'll…I'll be home soon." He hung up the phone before his lover could respond and looked at Ryuichi. Ryuichi, the man who had held him when he cried without stiffening when it happened. The man who knew exactly what to say and when to say it. The man who…who was currently giving him a rather uncomfortable and unreadable look.

"So are you going back immediately, or do you have time for breakfast?" the brunette asked, looking at Shuichi steadily. The man in question smiled crookedly.

"I think I can squeeze in some breakfast," he said, holding out a hand to help Ryuichi up. Ryuichi grasped it, got up, and pulled the violet-eyed singer over to him. Shuichi's eyes were wide as Ryuichi placed a brief, chaste kiss on his lips before linking an arm through his and pulling him out of the studio. Along the way, his hand came up many times, wondering why his lips tingled.

oOOo()oOOo

Owari. This is a one-shot. It's kinda bitter-sweet, ne? Um…I hope that y'all don't think I hate Yuki. I really don't.

Cheers!

Rosethorn


End file.
